onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frucht des vergifteten Baumes
„ “ ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel. Zusammenfassung Regina reißt das durch den Sturm beschädigte Spielplatz-Schloss ab, bei welchem sich Henry und Emma gerne treffen. Daraufhin bietet sich Sidney als Verbündeter gegen die Bürgermeisterin an. König Leopold, Snow Whites Vater, findet am Strand eine Wunderlampe, aus der ein Dschinn entsteigt. Als er diesem die Freiheit schenkt, ahnt er noch nicht, welche Konsequenzen das für ihn haben wird. Inhalt thumb|Das zerstörte Spielplatz-Schloss. Henry und Emma treffen sich am Spielplatz-Schloss, welches vom Sturm zerstört wurde. Henry ist besorgt und überprüft sofort, ob sein Märchenbuch noch dort ist, wo er es vergraben hat. Die kurz danach erscheinende Regina nimmt Henry gleich mit, weil er einen Termin bei Dr. Hopper hat und warnt Emma eindringlich verantwortungsvoller zu handeln. In Granny's Diner wird Emma von Sidney Glass angesprochen, der helfen möchte gegen Regina vorzugehen. Er wurde aufgrund von Reginas Wirken entlassen und behauptet nun, er hätte etwas gefunden, von dem die Bürgermeisterin nicht möchte, dass es gefunden wird. thumb|left|König Leopold hat den Dschinn aus der Lampe befreit. König Leopold findet am Strand eine Wunderlampe. Als er sie von Schmutz befreit, strömt schwarzer Rauch heraus, der sich in einen Mann verwandelt. Dieser stellt sich als Dschinn von Agrabah vor und gewährt dem König drei Wünsche. Doch Leopold erklärt, er habe alles was er begehrt. Deshalb schenkt er mit seinem ersten Wunsch dem Dschinn seine Freiheit und mit seinem zweiten Wunsch überlässt er den dritten Wunsch dem Dschinn selbst, welcher beschließt ihn niemals zu verwenden. Schließlich lädt König Leopold den Dschinn ein, ihn auf seinen Palast zu begleiten. Dort stellt er ihm seine Tochter Snow White und seine Frau, die Königin, vor. Emma wird von Henry zu seinem Schloss gerufen, da Regina es gerade abreißen lässt. Nachdem sie erneut von der Bürgermeisterin zurechtgewiesen wurde, ruft Emma Sidney an, sie wollen allen zeigen, wer Regina wirklich ist. Während David und Mary Margaret ein romantisches Picknick genießen, trifft sich Emma mit Sidney. Er erzählt, dass Regina verantwortlich ist für $50.000, die im Budget fehlen. Sidney schlägt vor, dass Emma ihre Kopfgeldjäger-Tricks einsetzt, um an Regina heranzukommen, doch Emma möchte, weil sie jetzt Sheriff ist, streng nach Vorschrift handeln. thumb|König Leopold feiert Geburtstag. Auf der Geburtstagsfeier von König Leopold, erzählt dieser, dass Schneewittchen, genau wie es ihre Mutter war, die Schönste im ganzen Land ist. Die Königin, Leopolds zweite Frau, verlässt daraufhin den Saal. Der Dschinn, welcher es als Einziger zu bemerken scheint, folgt ihr. Im Hof bedauert die Königin, dass der König sie niemals so lieben werde wie seine erste Frau. Der Dschinn schenkt der Königin seinen Spiegel und erklärt, für ihn sei sie die Schönste im ganzen Land. thumb|left|Emma und Sidney durchsuchen die Unterlagen nach Beweisen gegen Regina. Sidney und Emma durchsuchen die Unterlagen und stellen fest, dass die Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit der Überweisung, die Sidney erwähnt hat, verschwunden sind. Sidney schlägt erneut vor, dass sie für den höheren Zweck ein wenig tricksen. Emma beschließt erst einmal mit ihr zu reden. Regina erklärt, dass die vermissten Unterlagen in dem Feuer verbrannt sein müssen, welches Emma zum Sheriff machte. (1x08 Desperate Souls) Weil sie nichts erreicht haben, bringt Emma eine Wanze in Reginas Büro an. thumb|König Leopold präsentiert dem Dschinn das Tagebuch seiner Frau. Der König lässt den Dschinn zu sich kommen. Er erklärt, dass er aus dem Tagebuch seiner Frau erfahren hat, dass sie Gefühle für einen anderen Mann hat und bittet ihn nun herauszufinden, wer dieser andere Mann ist. Er erhält als Hinweis den Spiegel, den er der Königin geschenkt hat. Über die Wanze erfahren Emma und Sidney, dass Regina sich für eine Bargeldübergabe im Wald treffen möchte. Doch als sie ihr folgen, wurden die Bremsen ihres Wagens manipuliert und Emma fährt den Wagen ins Gehölz, um ihn zu stoppen. Als sie Regina zu Fuß folgen, treffen sie auf Mr. Gold, der erklärt, dass Regina Land von ihm gekauft hat. thumb|left|Der Dschinn erhält von Henry eine Kiste, die er zur Königin bringen soll. Auf dem Hof erwartet der Dschinn die Königin, doch stattdessen bittet ihr Vater darum, dass der Dschinn eine Kiste zu ihr bringt. Die Königin ist in ihren Gemächern eingesperrt und ihr Vater darf sie nicht besuchen. Er erklärt, darin sei etwas, das sie von diesem Leben befreien würde. Emma und Sidney brechen in das Büro der Bürgermeisterin ein und Emma druckt einige Dokumente aus, die in Beziehung zu dem Land stehen, das Regina von Mr. Gold gekauft hat. Als Regina auftaucht, um den Alarm zu beenden erklärt Emma, sie haben den Alarm bemerkt und deswegen das Gebäude betreten. Sidney gibt an, er wäre Zeuge und hätte einige Kinder bemerkt, die einen Stein warfen. In der Kiste, die der Dschinn der Königin bringt, befinden sich zwei Vipern. Sie erklärt, sie wolle sich das Leben nehmen, um sich aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien, doch der Dschinn schlägt vor, stattdessen den König beißen zu lassen. Henry versucht in Granny's Diner, alles aus dem Märchenbuch aufzuschreiben, bevor er es vergisst, als der Unbekannte ihn anspricht. Als er nach dem Inhalt des Buches fragt, antwortet Henry ausweichend, genau wie der Unbekannte, als Henry fragt, was er in Storybrooke wolle. thumb|Sidney zeigt Emma die Fotos die er im Auftrag von Regina gemacht hat. Durch die Unterlagen vermuten Sidney und Emma, dass Regina im Wald etwas für ihren Privatgebrauch baut. Sidney möchte sie dafür bloßstellen, doch Emma hat Bedenken, weil sie sich auf Reginas Stufe gestellt haben. Doch Sidney zeigt ihr die Fotos, die er in Reginas Auftrag gemacht hat. Diese zeigen Emma und Henry, deswegen ist Emma bereit sie zu attackieren. Auf der Stadtratssitzung konfrontieren Sidney und Emma Regina mit den Plänen für das Haus, das sie bauen möchte. Diese erklärt jedoch, dass es sich dabei um ein Spielhaus handelt, einen neuen Spielplatz, für Henry und die anderen Kinder, als Ersatz für jenen, welcher vom Sturm zerstört wurde. thumb|left|König Leopold wird von den Vipern getötet. Der Dschinn lässt die Vipern im Schlafgemach des König frei. Als der König im Sterben liegt, erklärt der Dschinn, dass er der Mann ist, der der Königin den Spiegel gab, und dass er ihr die Freiheit gibt, sowie der König ihm. Nach der Stadtratssitzung rät Mr. Gold Emma, dass sie nicht ohne einen starken Verbündeten gegen Regina vorgehen soll. Außerdem verbietet Regina Emma bis auf weiteres den Umgang mit Henry. Auf dem neuen Spielplatz spricht Henry mit Emma, die in der Nähe mit ihrem Auto parkt. Emma erklärt, warum sie sich eine Weile nicht sehen können. Sie verspricht außerdem, dass sie Henrys Märchenbuch wiederfinden möchte. Während der Unbekannte in Granny's Bed & Breakfast die Kiste öffnet, in der sich das Märchenbuch befindet, gesellt sich Emma in Granny's Diner zu Sidney. Die beiden trinken wegen ihres Mißerfolgs, doch Sidney erinnert auch daran, dass Emma in ihm nun einen Verbündeten hat. thumb|Der Dschinn wünscht:„Ich wünsche, auf ewige Zeit mit Euch zu sein, Euch immer ins Antlitz zu blicken und nie von Eurer Seite zu weichen.“ Der Dschinn läuft freudig zur Königin und sagt, es wäre erledigt, doch die Königin scheint traurig. Sie erklärt, dass die Palastwache die Schlangen gefunden hat und dass sie wissen, dass sie aus dem Heimatland des Dschinns kommen. Sie bietet ihm einen Fluchtweg an, da erkennt der Dschinn, dass es von Anfang an von ihr so geplant war, um den König zu töten. Die Königin sagt, dass sie den Dschinn niemals geliebt hat, doch dieser liebt sie noch immer. Daraufhin wünscht er sich, dass er für immer mit der Königin zusammen ist, für immer ihr Geschichte sieht und niemals ihre Seite verlässt. Auf diese Weise wird er zum Magischen Spiegel. Im Büro der Bürgermeisterin spielt Sidney eine Aufzeichnung zwischen sich und Emma ab, wodurch sich offenbart, dass die Geschichte den Zweck hatte, dass Sidney Emmas Vertrauen gewinnt. Trivia * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt den Flaschengeist. * Der Vater der Königin sagt zum Dschinn: "Sie Palastwachen wissen, dass ich für sie Königin sterben würde." In „ “ stirbt er tatsächlich für sie, weil sie ihm das Herz herausreißt. * In der Episode wird enthüllt, dass der Vorname der Bösen Königin ebenfalls Regina ist. Märchenanteil Die Geschichte handelt davon, wie die Böse Königin ihren Gatten töten ließ und wie der Dschinn zum Magischen Spiegel wurde. zeitliche Einordnung Es spielt direkt vor , denn dort ist der Sarg des Königs aufgebahrt. Verbindungen * Sidney Glass sagt zu Emma "Ich kann Ihnen einen Wunsch erfüllen", im Märchenland ist er ursprünglich der Dschinn von Agrabah * Im Palast hat die Königin einen Apfelbaum, so wie die Bürgermeisterin. * Der neue Spielplatz hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Palast der Königin * Der Dschinn hat sich gewünscht, niemals die Seite der Königin zu verlassen und auch in Storybrooke ist Sidney ihr noch immer hörig * Emma entdeckt einen großen Schlüsselbund in Reginas Büro. Die Schlüssel sehen genauso aus wie der Schlüssel zu der Box, die der Dschinn zur Königin bringt. Besetzung en:Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Kategorie:Episode